Journey Home
by bethany wood
Summary: The first story of it's kind: Girl finds an Elf who lives within the tree out side her bedroom window. what happens when he wants her Badly to be his wife?
1. Default Chapter

There's an elf that lives in the tree just outside my bedroom window even though I may not be able to see him, I know that's he's there and he knows that I'm here. He lives in that ancient oak tree, the only one of its kind among these houses, among with the other; Ash, birch and hew, that tree is most special. And I feel it's; energy's and it has the elf for company and likewise. The elf that lives in that tree has always looked over the female; child, adolescent or women whom as ever lived in my bedroom, in this Victorian home that I live.  
  
How do I know this information? Well I speak with the elf on the odd occasion when I look out of that bedroom window of mine and need guidance or just to talk when I feel lonely. He listens better than any other male that I know, you see when I need him all I have to do is open my mind to him I ask him questions and he answers. But today when I walk into my bedroom after coming back home from school, I get the queerest sensation. What can it be? Then I realise it's the Elf, I know not his name for I shall have to ask for 2 years living within this house I have never thought to ask. But why is he opening his mind up to me? He has never done such a thing, I shall have to ask.   
  
I walk over to my window and lift the sash letting in the fresh afternoon air. I get a mental image of the elf leaning casually up against the thickest branch with his left knee raised and his foot resting against the branch behind. He wore; brown breeches that clung to his legs showing the strong carve and thigh muscle, a forest green tunic that set of the muscular width of his shoulders, with knee high black boots, he has brown raven hair almost black, his features strong, he has a square chin, a medium nose, a strong arch to his eyebrow, his eyes I have never seen him close enough to find out and those ears of his I have longed to reach out and feel the tips. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Elf?" I questioned through my mind looking out of the window, he looked straight at me with his piercing eyes into my own, boring into my soul as though reading it "What is wrong?"

"Does there have to be something wrong?" he questioned his voice smooth like velvet.

"Well, you have never opened up to me before; it was a surprise that is all." I replied "Is there something that you wish to discuss?"

"Not really"

"Then why open up?"

"I needed to see something"

"See what?" I questioned, the Elf was being most peculiar.

"You" he replied the word steered around in my head as though it were honey. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"M-me?" I asked confused "You see me everyday almost"

"I needed to find out something for myself"

"And what is that?"

"I will tell you when the time is right"

"Elf, I will never understand you"

"You will in time" he said smoothly and he then shut me out from his mind and left me for wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

What was so important to the elf? I turned away from the window confused, what was that all about? The Elf made me feel something that I never felt before; I have never had a shiver down my spine before. I know what it is it's a crush. That's great you start to have feeling about a presence because that's what he is really, know other can see him. I remember the first time I saw him, I couldn't get over it I woke up one morning and there he was.

Flash Back

The light shone brightly through the sash window the fresh morning wind came in caressing my face, a smile graced my lips as I heard the first bird song of that day. I opened my eyes to find myself in a room that was alien to me; that's when I remembered the following night how we arrived at are new home. We un-loaded the Lorries that held are belongings and once we were in the house I took my sleeping bag and camped out in my new bedroom.

I clambered out from my sleeping bag ungracefully and walked over to the window to find a man sitting in the ancient Oak Tree that stood tall and proud it's crisp leaves billowing in the wind waiting to be blown away. The man stared straight at me as though he was expecting me. _What a peculiar man. _I thought to myself, and then the weirdest thing happened._ I am not a man._ A voice said in my mind it was as smooth as velvet, I looked at the being in the tree.

"W-was Th-that y-you?" I asked out loud to the being in the tree, my new next door neighbour who was just finishing raking the leaves up in his garden looked up at me and smiled.

"Now, sorry love an old man can't control his arse for the of his old life" I looked down at the old man and gave a small smile I blushed a little and I looked up towards the being in the Tree, who had a cheeky grin and his eyes twinkling merrily.

"I don't know what you're laughing at!" I snapped towards the being.

"Gee loves, now there's know need for that sort of attitude!" snapped the Old man to me, I looked down at him.

"Sorry Mr, I wasn't snapping at you it was that man… thing sitting up there in that tree." I pointed toward the tree; the being stuck his tongue out at me. I gasped "Well that is most roods!"

"Now where is this man love? I can't seem to see him." said the old man whipping his glasses in his bottle green Jersey.

"He's right there in front of you." I said pointing to the being once more who just shrugged his shoulders. Jesus it was like having another annoying brother again, my brother Adam is in the Navy and it's been great with out him. But now the old man looked at me as though I was insane.

"Sorry to burst your bubble love, but I have known no one to have sat in that tree, since my children were 12 years old."

"What? You mean to tell me you can't see that infuriating man-thing; right there in _that _tree" I point continuously toward the being, but the old man just gave me a confused look and started shaking his head. He walked back within his home I sighed hard._ If he is not a man, then what is he?_ I thought to myself. _I am an Elf. _A simple reply came into my mind.

"So how is it that I can see you? How is it that I can chat with you through my mind? What are you doing up in that tree?" I asked.

"It has been the same for any female; child, adolescent or woman that has ever lived within your room."

"_So if I got my mother up here now she would be able to see you?"_

"_It doesn't work like that"_

"Then how?" I questioned.

"_I am bound to this tree, for reasons I shall not tell you…"_ I supposed that was reasonable seems as though we just met, he saw the disappointment on my face "…_yet, any way. The reason for why I can speak with you through my mind is that it's to so with this tree was the energy's that it gives for us to communicate."_

"Oh, well I'm going to get changed now." The Elf nodded _"Will you still be here when I return?" _I Questioned.

"I will always be here for you little one."

End of flashback.

Life around in my estate is boring it's full of old people I have only one friend around here and that is Kayleigh, we are both the same age and I am exactly a month older than her. We are both the same in everything that we do; we both go to the same school and have the same friends out of all of us she is the most mature. Are back grounds are similar; both of are parents are split up and are fathers couldn't bothered with us for so long; Kayleigh has two younger brothers and I have one older brother that I don't see ever… even when he is home. Kayleigh hates salad which she call rabbit found, but lettuce mixed with mayonnaise she will make an exception I how ever love a good salad.

Bit right now I need to go around to Kays for some help.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Thank to my reviewers I do appreciate them; I want to point out that this story does have a plot but I am leaving you in suspense… I like to believe any way, well more action will take place in the next couple of chapters when they will be longer rest assured and the LOTR will come into view. I promise you all lots and lots. Xxx

Please keep Reviewing. Xxxx

P.S I am in need of a Beta Reader, any offers?

I walked around to Kays she just lives in the next estate around from me, I had that tingly feeling in my stomach I couldn't help but put a stupid smile on my face. But I couldn't help but wonder if the Elf… I gave myself a mental slap and stopped walking. I forgot to ask the Elf his name, I know that he's open to my thoughts sometimes and he taught me how I can close my mind off to him, but does he know my feelings also? I have known him for 2 years yet questions still crop up. So until I have gotten over this stupid crush I will speak to him, but now there are just something's that I just need to speak with my friend about… But what will I say to Kayleigh; "_Yeah, Kayleigh I really like someone, he's an Elf and I don't know his name" _that would go down really good; she would think me a mad man.

I walk up the drive; open the gate, go around the back of the house and walk in through the back door and Kayleigh's mom, Alison is cooking. She looks up and smiles at me.

"You're alright Beck's." Alison asked beaming

"Yes, thanks yourself?"

"Fine, though Kayleigh won't be back for a while yet, so you can go and sit up in her bedroom, do you want some tea?"

"No thank you, I'm not staying long, I only need a word with Kay." So I went and sat in her bed room; the colour was of a dark red, she had fitted white wardrobes, a bed in the centre and two bookshelves either side. I ran my hand over the bindings and picked one out and started reading it, it wasn't long before I heard Kayleigh coming up the stairs I smiled up at her as she walked in.

"Why have you got that stupid grin on your face for?" She snapped my smiled faded.

"Well hello to you to!" I snapped back.

"Sorry Beck's, I'm hormonal." said Kay

"Well I wouldn't have guessed." I said sarcastically.

"So, spill the beans? Who is he?" Questioned Kayleigh coming to sit next to me

"How do you know it's a lad?"

"I could tell by the stupid grin on your face, I remember when you had that crush on that lad"

"What lad?"

"You know, oh what was his name again?"

"You mean Tom,"

"Yeah"

"Kayleigh, I was 8 years old for Christ sake, I'm 16 now!" I snapped.

"Ok, don't need to become the bitch with me!" she snapped back.

"Sorry Kay"

"So, when did you meet him?"

"Two years ago."

"Ok, do I know him?"

"No."

"I can't believe you! You have known this lad for two years, you have never told me and what now you suddenly have a crush on him?" said Kayleigh firmly, whipping a fake tear out from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, you could say that."

"So, what's his name?"

"I don't know." I could see that Kayleigh was getting very frustrated with me, she started to shake her head and she looked away.

"So what else are you over here for?"

"I only wanted to talk to you."

"He's your mystery man. Do you think that you are known to him?"

"Very much so, but the thing is Kay. He not a man." the words came tumbling from my mouth I gasped and Kayleigh turned toward me, confused.

"So, is it a he-she?"

"No!" I snapped "he's an Elf." I burst out; Kayleigh looked at me as though I was insane and believe me I felt it.

"Beck's, I think your insane, Elf's aren't real there a mythical creature from Santa's work shop" she came over to me, she grabbed both of my shoulders and held me at arms length "Would you really go for a short guy then? Because I know a lad named Kevin and he is in need of a girlfriend." she joked I could of throttled her.

"I will see you later Kay, I have to go."

"Alright then, you're not staying for tea?"

"Know your mom already asked me I had to _Decline."_ Kayleigh laughed and let go of me.

That night I couldn't sleep I couldn't stop thinking about Kayleigh and how she looked at me, I couldn't avoid the Elf neither because he is around 24/7 and he will know that something is wrong if I do not speak with him. But surely he would have had this effect on any girl who has lived in my room, he will understand. I get up and walk over to my window and pull the drapes back. I get the mental image of the Elf Laying in a nest of leaves and moss; his knee raised and him playing a wooden flute.

"_Why are you up at this hour, little one?"_ Questioned the Elf

"I couldn't sleep, Elf If possible may I ask you some personal questions?"

"Yes." He never moved from the precision that he was in, but I new that he was listening.

"Firstly, what colour are your eyes?"

"Blue."

"Secondly, what is your name?"

"Elladan" I spoke the name testing it, so it rolled of my tongue the way I would of said any other name.

"_Elladan" _I repeated "_cute"_ I thought and that he was not meant to here, but he did and a chuckle came low deep within his chest. I turned away blushing.

"_Elladan!" I finally know the name of my hero!" _I said dramatically as though I was a damsel-in-distress, Elladan chuckled even more.

"Elladan, can you feel my emotions?"

"No." he stated "there is only one way in which I could feel your every emotion and that would be if you and I were to bind our selves to one another."

"Oh, but also why are you-"

"Sing." I was cut short by Elladan.

"What would you have me sing Elladan?!" I questioned him with a snap.

"Feel for words you may come out with something that is un-heard of, do not be afraid of it. Don't concentrate, just let the words flow." That was easy for him to say he had the knowledge of our world but also his own.

I suddenly found myself entranced with him and I start to sing a song that I myself could not understand. It was in another language; I looked at Elladan who was now sat up straight and alert he looked me straight in the eye. I looked at my arm and saw it reaching out for him as though I was offering my hand to him; he stood up abruptly and was breathing heavily. He looked anxious and tense, I felt my stomach flip over as I looked at him and I started to feel warm sensations that I never felt before. Was this what is meant when becoming aroused? I couldn't stop looking at him, but I needed to before he fell out of the tree. So I pulled away my gaze from his and stopped singing, I saw him blink a couple of times and his body starting to relax, I looked away.

"Go to bed Cormamin (1_)?"_ he said hoarsely.

"_What? I shall not until you tell me what I just sung" _I said confused.

"_You just sung a lament, a lovers call, you have given me my answer little one?_

_"And what answer is that?"_

_"One that I have been looking for, for a long time, it is time that I tell you the truth…"_

_TBC……_

1=cormamin= my heart.

I will write the rest in the next Chapter aren't I cruel you will just have to wait. __


	5. Chapter 5

"_What truth Elladan?" _I questioned.

It was frustrating to know that someone knows something about you that you yourself do not know.

He Replied.

"_Long ago Cormamin, I lived in a far different place. I was not born here, but in a place named Imladris or Rivendell. It is an Elven realm in the Land of Middle Earth."_

Elladan looked at me and I nodded my head for him to continue…

Flash Back.

Elladan stood in the empty darkness of a Talan that overlooked the vast city of Caras Galadhon; it was long left abandoned after the first war of the great ring. The only source of light was that of a candle that flickered helplessly in the wind. There was little furniture in the Talan. The only remains that were left by the previous owners were the thin linen drapes that fluttered carelessly in the soft wind that kissed Elladan's beautiful face.

Elladan was in that Talan for one reason, which was to think, and his deep thoughts were that of a certain Elleth that plagued him and haunted his dreams. She was named Tiriel and he was in love with her, though he never told her. The young Elf felt guilty and so therefore could not sleep.

Elladan thought of the way her nose wrinkled when she was laughing, the way her eyes looked like wet velvet when she was angry and her hair which turned a midnight black that shone flecks of blue in the light. She was his lover and it was more than just him wanting her in his bed, it was pure and unmistakable love.

Elladan recalled the two last final days in Rivendell before he was to travel to Lothorien and stay there for a month; they had both had a lovers tiff; but it was more than that because they would both have apologized to one another then and there. But sadly not, Tiriel stormed out of the room in a huff but Elladan was too arrogant to see that it was he who was in the wrong. They had fallen out because there was to be a great feast in Imladris, after Elladan and his brother left, Tiriel wanted to go with an elf named Ranion, whom she said was nothing more than a friend, and she wanted to seek Elladan's permission.

So naturally Elladan said no; he remembered how he found Tiriel with her head lain on Ranion's lap and the way he stroked her hair from her face. Jealousy was something that never came easily to Elladan, but he did become jealous when he saw the way in which Ranion looked at her. It was more than friendship, it was lust. But Tiriel remained oblivious to it.

Elladan remembered sitting in his father's library thinking about the way he confronted Ranion, and how he laughed in Elladan's face.

Flashback:

"Maybe if she wasn't so lonely she wouldn't have to come to me every time, after all you do reject her."

said Ranion, his words dripping with scorn. Elladan grabbed Ranion up by the collar of his tunic and pushed him up against the wall.

"I don't reject her, she knows how I feel about her." He snarled.

"Does she?" hissed Ranion, Elladan's eyes bore into his cold and steely.

Elladan let go of Ranion and pushed him away

"She doesn't know does she? you want to know something?"

Elladan turned to look at Ranion

"I enjoyed having her in my lap earlier, there are just some things that you do miss"

Elladan turned around and punched him in the nose.

A little while later Tiriel came up to Elladan looking really annoyed.

"Why did you punch Ranion?" she demanded to know

"Because." snapped Elladan

"Because, what sort of answer is that, he didn't deserve what you gave him." hissed Tiriel

"Oh, believe me Tiriel he deserved it!"

Elladan started to walk out but Tiriel grabbed his arm and tried to cause him some pain, but she knew he was much stronger than her.

"Don't walk away from me Elladan!"

"Get off me Tiriel, you don't have a right to hold me back." he jerked his arm back, Tiriel looked blankly at him.

"Why Elladan?" she questioned sincerely.

"Because I can't trust you!" he shouted.

"What does this have to do with me?" she shouted back.

"Everything, you go to him to discuss us, why can't you talk to me when something troubles you?"

Tiriel stood helpless, she needed a friend to talk to and Ranion was around.

"Elladan whatever you think it is not true! But sometimes I need someone other than you to talk to, I lo-" she was cut short by Elladan.

"How can you say those words, they're scorned Tiriel and I know that you do not feel them."

"How can you stand there and say that it takes a lot to say those three words."

"I know what you did Tiriel, you might as well be known as a whore!"

He shouted the words that came tumbling from his mouth, and he immediately regretted saying them. She stared at him, a single tear sliding from the corner of her eye. Right now all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and embrace her. By Eru what had he said? His father would be ashamed of him.

"Tiriel…" he whispered but she ran off.

He didn't blame her, he should have trusted her, she was right it did take a lot to tell some one that you loved them, Elladan had been holding back telling her how he felt for so long and now he didn't know if she would ever forgive him.

Later on Elladan went to her home but her parents said they hadn't seen her all day. When it was time for Elladan to leave for Lothorien he went to find her one last time. But still he had no luck. He traveled to Lothorien without his lovers good bye; it left him with a heavy heart.

END

Elrohir found his brother in the dark gloom of the lone Talan.

Elladan looked down. Elrohir knew of the argument between his brother and Tiriel, he knew his brother's heart was heavy and it would be even more so once Elrohir told him of the news from home. Placing a hand on his brother shoulder Elrohir turned Elladan so he would face him.

"Elladan" Elrohir spoke softly.

Elladan looked up

"We have news from home"

Elladan's eyes looked sharply at his brother which made him wince

"Elladan, it's Tiriel they found her. Dead in the forest just outside the Northern border"

_Elladan stood there, shocked, for several minutes. He couldn't believe the news that had just reached his ears. When he regained the power to speak, the first words that came to his lips were_

  
  
"How?" 

"Orcs. Brother it was a quick death or so we believe. She was knocked out so she wouldn't have had to feel the assaults that were taken place upon her body, she was beheaded Elladan."

Elladan fell to the floor, shocked, angered and confused. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't called her that hateful word she wouldn't have had to run off, he should have just trusted her. But now…

End of flash back.

Elladan wiped away a tear that began to form in the corner of his eye.

"So why are you bound to this tree Elladan?"

I questioned him gently. I could see that it pained him to tell me of his past, but a lot of my questions were unanswered though there were some which I knew he could answer.

"_I am bound to this tree little one because I made an oath to the Valar that I would find her again, in this world or the next. I was full of grief and I wasn't in the right state of mind. Mortals get over a death, but for an Elf it's so much more. So I made an oath. There was a great thunderstorm and I found shelter in a tree, this tree, and I woke up finding myself in an open field. I watched for hundreds of years as this town started to take shape, I watched your home being built, and I knew that once your room would stand right in front of this tree. That my love's Fea or soul would live through one of those females whom ever lived within that room and now I see it's you."_

"Me? But how Elladan?"

"Your great grand mother was dying as you were being born, your grand mother held Tiriel's Soul for you. It was by the Valar or fate that that your home was to be built here, I have found you Cormamin. We can go home now and when we do I will bind with you"

I stared blankly at him was he serious?

"Uma, I am little one, but to do so we need your grandmothers necklace, the one with the cross, with the intricate patterns and rose in its center."

"Elladan do you know how serious it is of what you ask? I am not Tiriel and what makes you think that I really want to bind with you! You haven't even asked me you just demanded and expect me to fall at your feet." I snapped

"I am sorry little one, go to sleep and we shall discuss it in the morning."

I closed my mind off to him. He expects too much, how does he expect me to sleep now! How can he say that I'm Tiriel, I only have her soul, nothing else. He said that her hair was black, mine is a really dark blonde, mousy almost.

I needed to sleep on it. If I was to leave with him did I really want to bind with him? I wasn't of legal age, but I will be in another week. What about Kayleigh or my mom or dad or Adam? If I did suddenly disappear mom would be heartbroken, everyone would be.

But how will the elf get home? I can not deny I do feel for him, but he doesn't for me, it's only for some she-elf that lives within me. But maybe I am her, but I know nothing of her! It is most confusing. What should I do?

Thanks for all of my reviews and more thanks to my Beta i love you!! sorry it's late the site was being stuborn and wouldn't let me upload. hugs and kisses to everyone xx


	6. Chapter 6

I think I have some kind of insomnia. I can't sleep; I stare up at my white ceiling and watch a spider that decided it wanted to spend the night in my room. I sigh heavily. What was it that I wanted? I couldn't leave home purely for the fact that I had mom, dad, Adam, Kayleigh and a load of other people I have known my whole life. This was something that can't be explained: suddenly a girl goes missing; no one knows where she has gone.

I feel the cool night breeze coming in through the open window and hear a faint song coming from Elladan's lips. I feel myself slowly nodding off at the sound of his sweet voice.

****

A Dream.

"Rebecca!" Mom shouts from down the stairs. I may be on the third floor of our Victorian house but I'm not deaf. I open my eyes lazily and walk downstairs in my pyjamas from my attic room, still feeling sleepy.

"Hello, cherub"

mom says coming over to kiss my temple before pulling me into a hug.

"Now are you sure that you don't want to come along?"

she questions, holding my head tightly to her heavy chest. I try to pull back a little.

"Mom…I…can't…"

She lets go of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's just that I don't want to leave you here by yourself. I've never left you on your own before"

Mom is a gentle soul and has never done any harm to no one, today she and dad are going down to Cornwall and spend sometime with Adam and visit him at H.M.S. Raleigh. It is the first time that I was to be left at home by myself because I could be trusted, but really I had planned a party.

"I will be fine mom; you go and enjoy yourself. You don't get to see Adam as much as you do me"

"Yeah I know, but he will want to see you too"

"Mom, I talk to him on the phone every night and that's enough for us. If we talk more we will be at each others throats and besides it's only for a week"

She nodded her head and hugged me tight again, I allowed it; I know how sensitive she can be.

"Ok, I love you so much, I am so proud of you"

She started to cry. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you're saying it as though I'm going away forever. we all have to grow up"

"I know"

"Well then I'm going to say goodbye to dad"

I kiss her on the cheek and walk over to the open door. I casually lean in the doorway, watching my old man.

"Hi Littlen"

Dad says with endearment

"What time do you call this?"

I look at the hall clock; it had just struck noon.

"Midday"

I sarcastically say with a cheeky smile. He chuckles, putting the two suit-cases in the car.

"Are you going to come and give your dad a love?"

he says holding his arms open full length.

"Dad I have got my PJ's on, you come here"

Dad walks over to me mumbling something about women and then engulfs me in a warm embrace. He then had to go and ruin the moment by squeezing me tight.

My dad is so affectionate!

I thought sarcastically

"oh, dad!" I whine pushing him playfully "Love you!"

"Yeah, love you too"

I kiss him on the cheek; he then loads the last suitcase and waits for mom in the car. I pull a funny face at him and he does one back, while mom comes standing next to me with something behind her back.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come?" she questions once again.

"Yes mom"

"Well then I suppose you won't need these then?"

Mom hands me a bag. I open it up and inside there are clothes. I look up at mom and raise an eyebrow.

"You packed me a bag of clothes?"

Mom smiles sweetly.

"Well it was just I case you changed your mind, I've never left you on your own before. Well any way; the spare key is in the safe, along with some extra money, there's enough food in the fridge for you, and Mr Lovegrove will pick you up Monday morning to take you to school"

She embraces me into a tight hug

"Make the most of your last few days left at school, I love you my little girl"

She kisses me all over the face, until she finally lets go.

I wait on the porch; seeing dad pull out of the drive while mom waves frantically. I wave back until they reach the end of the road and I then go into a quiet house. It is an unusual feeling. I have never been alone in my life before, without my mom at least.

The house is mostly empty, I stand in the hall helplessly thinking what to do next.

I take the flight of stairs up to my attic bedroom and throw my bag into the corner of my room, for it to gather dust for a month. I walk in to my bathroom just across from my bedroom, I turn the knob of the shower to get it to the right temperature and let the water do it's magic to wake me up. Afterwards I wrap a towel around me and head into my bedroom. I decide that I will wear my yellow vest top and black combat trousers, I find my black lacy knickers and don't bother to wear a bra because I'm not expecting to go anywhere.

I let my towel slip to a puddle at my feet thinking that my curtains are still closed, I then get a feeling that someone is watching me. I turn around to see not only my curtains pulled but Elladan watching me, his face an amused one, I can see him looking at me in a lustful way. I blush deeply and can see Elladan chuckling.

I am about to reach down for my towel when I think of a better idea, something that not only surprised him but myself too. I walk over to the window and look directly at him. He swallows hard. I wink saucily and lick my lips. His expression turns dark and he looks at me piercing with his eyes. I open my mind up to him.

"What's the matter Elladan?"

I question innocently.

"You play with fire"

he says huskily, now I had done something that would cause him some discomfort.

"Well it serves you right for looking then doesn't it"

I snap and close the curtains.

"At least I have that sweet image with me"

he says before closing his mind up to me.

I walk downstairs feeling a bit confused. I didn't know what came over me to do that, yet I felt extremely flattered by Elladan. I will never understand that elf. I pick up the phone because I need to speak with Kay.

"Hello"

"Hi Tim, it's Becky"

it was Kay's step dad.

"oh, hello Beck's, do you want Kayleigh?"

he questions.

"Don't I ever!"

I say enthusiastically, I hear him chuckle.

"Hang on a sec I will just get her for you"

this was the point where I hold the phone at arms length

"KAYLEIGH!" he shouts, I hear a "What?" in the back ground "It's Becks for you" I hear Tim say.

"Hello, what do you want?"

Oh, Kayleigh is such a nice friend.

"Just to phone to say I'm having a party next Friday" I say.

"Why? Has your mom given you permission?" she asks.

"No, she's gone down to see Adam for a week"

"When did she decide that?"

"Don't you remember I told you last week"

I sigh.

"Well if you did I wasn't listening.

"O thanks a bunch Kay, well any way she decided that she had to see him because he missed his mommy to much."

"Oh, back to the party we're going to need; booze…"

the door bell rings.

"Hang on a mo Kay someone's at the door"

I walk to the frontdoor to see Mr Lovegrove in his battle green jersey.

"Hello Mr Lovegrove, been pruning your rose bushes?"

"Yes, I have. But that's beside the point…"

did he see me standing naked in the window?

"Mrs Love grove and I were wondering if you wanted to come and have Sunday lunch with us?"

I was holding my breathe, but sigh. Then there was the other matter Sunday lunch? I did love the Lovegroves bless their hearts, but last time I went around it tasted like putty in your mouth.

"Can you excuse me a moment Mr Lovegrove? I'm on the phone with my friend I will get her to ring me back"

I close the door slightly on him so that he couldn't hear what I was saying to Kay.

"Hello, Kay"

"Oh, you're back now are you, where was I…" I interrupt her.

"Kay that doesn't matter now, is Aaron at home today?"

"No, why? He's gone to his dads"

"Oh, thank god for that, can I come and have Sunday lunch with you?"

"You're a cheeky cow aren't you? Hang on I will just go and ask mom" I hold the phone at arms length "MOM!" I heard noises in the back ground "Yeah mom says it's fine, any way why do you want to have Lunch with us?"

"I will tell you later, bye" I put the phone down before she can protest.

"Mr Lovegrove, I would love to" I saw his wrinkled face light up. How could I say no to him? "I would love to other than my friend just asked me to" I saw his disappointment etched in his face.

"It's okay dear it was only a thought, maybe some other time?"

"I would like that lots" I watch him till he reaches the end of the drive before shutting the door.

****

The scene changes and it's a Wednesday night

I'm sitting in the living room watching T.V when my door bell goes, I look at the clock and it's 8:30. I walk into the hall and I turn the light on before looking out of the window to see police men.

"Hello officers, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Miss Kuipers , I'm constable Walker and this is PC Sydenham may we come in please?" said the constable kindly. I open the door open for then to enter, I take them in to the living room.

"Please sit down" I offer. They sit on the sofa across from me, I sit with my legs underneath me.

"Miss Kuipers, there was an accident"

he looked at me with concern. I was beginning to get a horrid gut feeling "Your parents were in it and they have died…"

END.

I woke up with a start and sat up in straight in bed. I had a cold sweat. I had been crying in my sleep. I felt stuffed up and my hands were cold and clammy. I looked around my room and saw a shadow move in the corner of my room, I lay back suddenly and pulled my blanket up over my head. I heard a chuckle and felt my bed shift under someone's weight. I felt my blanket being pulled back though I hang on to it for dear life.

"Let it go little one it's only me"

"Elladan?" I felt safe again and looked up at him "How? Why?"

"I have felt new energies gifted to me by the Valar, privileges that I can now talk to you without opening of the mind, though it is still there now I can feel your touch" he said while bringing his hand down using his thumb to brush it over my lips. I flinched away from his touch a little. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Elladan" I started sitting up "I've never had a man or Elf touch me before"

I've never been intimate, but how can I ever be intimate with someone when I have never been kissed? He's an Elf I bet he's had tons of experience.

"Let me be your first then" Elladan came out with suddenly, I almost choked.

"What?" I croaked.

"Let me be the first to kiss you" Elladan said placing his arm over my shoulders pulling me to him, I tried to shrug him off but he only pulled me closer.

"No, it's ok Elladan" I said trying to pull away from him.

"Really?" he breathed softly, his gaze turned dark and fixed on my lips.

As he spoke, his hand curved up to the nape of my neck pulling me downward slowly, inch by slow inch. I looked up into his eyes we locked and I was giving into his seduction. My mind was screaming contraception and no, but my heart was saying, yes I loved him and I wanted him. He was making me feel the warmth again when he bent his head down so that his breath was mingling with mine.

I looked up into knowing grey eyes as he looked into my frightened, beguiling green ones. He imprisoned them as he brought his lips down to mine.

I closed my eyes as Elladan brushed his sweet soft lips down on mine. I opened up my eyes again and looked up at him, and his soft, sweet and inviting lips, I knew he was testing me. I moaned in disappointment. He chuckled. I felt a jolt go through my entire nervous system as Elladan once again brought his lips down and started to move on mine, his tongue played on my bottom lip, I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth thoroughly and possessively explored each tender curve and trembling contour.

Elladan lied on his side next to me on the bed, I turned to face him allowing him better access and he pulled me to him and kissed me more deeply. I felt myself shaking as his hands started to explore my body, ever so gently I felt him brush the side of my breast.

I became aware of the fact that I only wore a vest top and pants. I could feel his arousal against my hip and I pulled myself up more firmly against him. He moaned, rolling me onto my back, his lips increasing on mine.

He leaned over me. His hand shifted soothingly over my side where it rested on my hip. I was well aware of the heat of passion running through me, the heat between my legs burned as he placed his hand on the bare skin of my abdomen. It rose higher as he callused his hand against my bare breast. I could feel my nipple swell against his hand. I could see the desire in Elladan's eyes as I seized the kiss. I gasped when he took my breast in his hand and started to play with my nipple. He then caught it in his fingers rolling it between them. The dream was left forgotten.

I moaned in protest once he stopped. I looked up at him.

"Why did you stop?" I gasped.

"I wanted to make sure that you were ready for me" he said hoarsely.

"Ready for you?"

"Once I take you back to Imladris, I plan to make you my wife Cormamin"

I looked up at him in the dark, he had this all planned too much so for my liking

"Go to sleep little one for Tomorrow is another day"

I fell asleep in his arms.

PLease review this chapter, i love your reviews thanks to by Beta your the best xxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

A/n WARNING: This chapter is a lot similar to chapter 6, so if you feel that you don't want to read it again then i put a - to represent where it starts and when it ends ok so there you are, thanks to all of my reviews and to my Beta i loves you all thanks a bunches!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was my birthday.

I had reached the official age of 17and next week I was to finish school only to attend to my final exams. Adam phoned with bad news the previous night; he had failed one of his major kit inspections, he had had enough and wanted to come home. He had a week to come up with a decision and mom made it her right to go down there and put things straight with him and try to put some right motives in to his head.

The week pasted quickly and Sunday came.

"Rebecca!"

Mom shouted from down the stairs. I may be on the third floor of our Victorian house but I'm not deaf. I opened my eyes lazily and walked downstairs in my pyjamas from my attic room, still feeling sleepy.

"Hello, cherub"

mom said coming over to kiss my temple before pulling me into a hug.

"Now are you sure that you don't want to come along?"

she questioned, holding my head tightly to her heavy chest. I tried to pull back a little.

"Mom…I…can't…"

She lets go of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's just that I don't want to leave you here by yourself. I've never left you on your own before"

Mom is a gentle soul and has never done any harm to no one, today she and dad are going down to Cornwall and spend sometime with Adam and visit him at H.M.S. Raleigh. It is the first time that I was to be left at home by myself because I could be trusted, but really I had planned a party.

"I will be fine mom; you go and enjoy yourself. You don't get to see Adam as much as you do me"

"Yeah I know, but he will want to see you too"

"Mom, I talk to him on the phone every night and that's enough for us. If we talk more we will be at each others throats and besides it's only for a week"

She nodded her head and hugged me tight again, I allowed it; I know how sensitive she can be.

"Ok, I love you so much, I am so proud of you"

She started to cry. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you're saying it as though I'm going away forever. we all have to grow up"

"I know"

"Well then I'm going to say goodbye to dad"

I kissed her on the cheek and walked over to the open door. I casually leaned in the doorway, watching my old man.

"Hi Littlen"

Dad says with endearment

"What time do you call this?"

I looked at the hall clock; it had just struck noon.

"Midday"

I sarcastically said with a cheeky smile. He chuckled, putting the two suit-cases in the car.

"Are you going to come and give your dad a love?"

he said holding his arms open full length.

"Dad I have got my PJ's on, you come here"

Dad walked over to me mumbling something about women and then engulfs me in a warm embrace. He then had to go and ruin the moment by squeezing me tight.

My dad is so affectionate!

I thought sarcastically

"oh, dad!" I whined pushing him playfully "Love you!"

"Yeah, love you too"

I kissed him on the cheek; he then loaded the last suitcase and waited for mom in the car. I pulled a funny face at him and he did one back, while mom came standing next to me with something behind her back.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come?" she questioned once again.

"Yes mom"

"Well then I suppose you won't need these then?"

Mom handed me a bag. I opened it up and inside there are clothes. I looked up at mom and raised an eyebrow.

"You packed me a bag of clothes?"

Mom smiled sweetly.

"Well it was just I case you changed your mind, I've never left you on your own before. Well any way; the spare key is in the safe, along with some extra money, there's enough food in the fridge for you, and Mr Lovegrove will pick you up Monday morning to take you to school"

She embraced me into a tight hug.

"Make the most of your last few days left at school, I love you my little girl"

She kissed me all over the face, until she finally let go.

I waited on the porch; seeing dad pull out of the drive while mom waved frantically. I waved back until they reach the end of the road and I then went into a quiet house. It is an unusual feeling. I have never been alone in my life before, without my mom at least.

The house is mostly empty, I stood in the hall helplessly thinking what to do next.

I took the flight of stairs up to my attic bedroom and threw my bag into the corner of my room, for it to gather dust for a month. I walked in to my bathroom just across from my bedroom, I turned the knob of the shower to get it to the right temperature and let the water do it's magic to wake me up. Afterwards I wrapped a towel around me and headed into my bedroom. I decided that I will wear my yellow vest top and black combat trousers, I found my black lacy knickers and didn't bother to wear a bra because I'm not expecting to go anywhere.

I let my towel slip to a puddle at my feet thinking that my curtains are still closed, I then got a feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around to see not only my curtains pulled but Elladan watching me, his face an amused one, I can see him looking at me in a lustful way. I blushed deeply and could see Elladan chuckling.

I was about to reach down for my towel when I thought of a better idea, something that not only surprised him but myself too. I walked over to the window and looked directly at him. He swallowed hard. I winked saucily and licked my lips. His expression turned dark and he looked at me piercing with his eyes. I opened my mind up to him.

"What's the matter Elladan?"

I questioned innocently.

"You play with fire"

he said huskily, now I had done something that would cause him some discomfort.

"Well it serves you right for looking then doesn't it"

I snapped and closed the curtains.

"At least I have that sweet image with me"

he said before closing his mind up to me.

I walked downstairs feeling a bit confused. I didn't know what came over me to do that, yet I felt extremely flattered by Elladan. I will never understand that elf.

I picked up the phone because I need to speak with Kay.

"Hello"

"Hi Tim, it's Becky"

it was Kay's step dad.

"oh, hello Beck's, do you want Kayleigh?"

he questioned.

"Don't I ever!"

I said enthusiastically, I heard him chuckle.

"Hang on a sec I will just get her for you"

this was the point where I held the phone at arms length.

"KAYLEIGH!" he shouted, I heard a "What?" in the back ground "It's Becks for you" I heard Tim say.

"Hello, what do you want?"

Oh, Kayleigh is such a nice friend.

"Just to phone to say I'm having a party next Friday" I said.

"Why? Has your mom given you permission?" she asks.

"No, she's gone down to see Adam for a week"

"When did she decide that?"

"Don't you remember I told you last week"

It was a Wednesday night. I was sitting in the living room watching T.V when my door bell rang, I looked at the clock and it's 8:30. I walked into the hall and I turned the light on before looking out of the window to see police men.

"Hello officers, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Miss Kuipers , I'm constable Walker and this is PC Sydenham may we come in please?"

said the constable kindly. I opened the door open for then to enter. I then took them in to the living room.

"Please sit down" I offered.

They sat on the sofa across from me, I sat with my legs underneath me.

"Miss Kuipers, there was an accident"

he looked at me with concern. I was beginning to get a horrid gut feeling "Your parents were in it and they have died…"

I sat there motionless; the words parents and died going around and around in my head, this was not happening. I wanted my mom and I wanted her now!

I wanted Adam, what about him? Was he alright? What is he doing? Did he know? Of course, he would be the first to know he lives down there for Christ sake. I felt my self go numb and I felt the colour drain from my face. Where was Adam? I was going to talk but I felt my mouth go dry.

"W-what about Adam?"

I stuttered.

"He was also in the car, with your parents Miss Kuipers" P.C Sydenham said.

"C-car?" I questioned.

"There was flooding and heavy rain, their car was turned over and they drowned. We are sorry" Constable Walker said.

"C-can you go now please? I want to be alone"

That was not a question; it was an I-want-you-to-now! I needed to think my family was gone, I had no one left other than Kayleigh and her family. But they're not my own. The Police left quietly.

Now I had no one, I walked upstairs and went into my mom and dads room. I fell on their bed and inhaled their smell by wrapping their quilt around me. I cried and cried. There was nothing left for me.

I then heard the bedroom door open and I jumped. Elladan was standing there in all of his glory, I glared at him. All he needed was me and then he could go back home and live comfortably with his parents and brother. I had no brother or no parents!

He looked grimly at me, I couldn't even look at him. He came over and sat on the bed, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it.

"Rebecca, look at me." he said smoothly.

"No" I whispered, then I felt him place a hand under my chin and turn my head to him, he looked into my eyes.

"I am so sorry Cormamin"

"Why should you be sorry?!" I snapped.

"It was the doing of the Valar" he whispered.

"The Valar!" I shrieked before I broke down in fits of tears "How can they do this to a person?"

"The Valar have reasons for their doings"

"Get away from me!" I screamed pushing myself away from him, he fell off the bed not expecting the blow.

"Becky?" he whispered reaching a hand out to me.

I couldn't look at him. This was all his fault, and no one elses. If he hadn't found me then there would be none of this. I would still have my parents.

"GET AWAY FROM ME?" I shouted slapping his hand away "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" I shouted standing up on the bed, I saw the hurt expression on his face. I didn't care and he knew it.

"You're not the only one to have lost someone whom you loved?!" he hissed at me I sat back down and looked him in the eye.

"Why did you come Elladan? I never wanted this, you can go back to Imladris if you please and your family will be there waiting for you with open arms but what of me? I have no one" I said calmly.

"You have me" he said gently.

It started to rain outside, Elladan came and sat beside me taking a lock of my hair and putting it back behind my ear. He whiped away my tears. He then looked at me with love and passion.

I couldn't hate him. He was all I had.

"Elladan when can we go?" I questioned.

"Whenever you wish" he said gently.

Was I escaping? Yes, if I am to lose this house what is the point? I can live with Elladan and be happy. I could be something, live and raise our children. I love him so much. Yet I want my mom, dad and Adam but I aren't going to see them again am I?

"Can we go now?"

"Yes."

Elladan got up from of the bed and took my small hand in his larger one. He lead me from the house out in to the rain. He climbed the tree first I gave him my hand and he lifted me up as though I weighed nothing. I sat soaked to the bone straggling the brand next to Elladan. He looked at me lustful.

"It won't be long before you're doing that to me" said Elladan indicating to the branch. I giggled a little and gave him a small smile.

"Can I have the necklace?" he asked through the rain, I gave it to him.

He put it in between the two of us, he started to shout words that were unknown to me. Then the necklace rose in the air turning into an orb of light, it then divided again and again. Elladan pulled me to him he now sat casually on the branch smiling, I sat on his lap smiling at him. The orbs were now dancing merrily around us getting faster and faster.

The orbs were joining together their light getting brighter and brighter. I was blinded by them.


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanx to all of those who reviewed, i really loved the feed back it makes me feel really nice inside :) I have had writers block i am so, so sorry that i have not updated in a while. And thanks a lot for keeping with me. i'm going to finishing writing _What is Fugly_? it's a HP fic with an Oliver wood Romance in so please feel free to read that and if you like the story so far please also feel free to R&R (please i am begging you!) This is the last chapter of this story though i may still do a Epilogue, because i can't just leave this chapter the way it is so enjoy. P.S there may be a sequal i don't know yet let me know what you think. Thanx a bunches with all of my love Beth xx

-

Where am I?

I feel as though I have just woken up from a long sleep. I look down at myself. I'm wearing a long plain red gown, with a v-neck that's scooped low, with fitted bodice, long bell sleeves and a golden girdle. I hear a faint humming noise coming from behind me, I turn and see a Elven couple with a human girl-woman standing between them.

"w-who are you?" I questioned, the Elf stepped forward.

"I am Lord Manwe and this is my Lady Varda"

said Lord Manwe before me, I gasped and curtsied low before them.

Manwe stepped in front of me. He bent down and lifted my chin so I could look up at him.

"Please child, you need not do curtsy before me, we are all equal in this realm" Manwe said.

"Where am I?" I questioned

Varda stepped forward with the girl-woman, a hand placed upon her shoulder. The girl looked as though she was in a reverie. Her face was motionless.

"You are in a realm that is divided Tiriel" Varda said.

Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Divided? How?"

"Tiriel, you are stuck between two worlds. Here you are in physical form."

Said Manwe, I looked down at myself.

"No, Tiriel. This girl-woman is your physical form, she is what became of you. You are only here as your soul."

Varda said indicating to the girl.

How can this mortal be my physical form?

"Tiriel, your lover Elladan-"

Manwe started.

"Elladan!"

I spat, the last time I saw him was when he called me a whore! I should never forgive him, not even if he got down on his knees and -

"Tiriel!"

Manwe shouted.

"Elladan has served his punishment for what he has done to you. I know that you were hurt, but time changes. People change, Tiriel and you don't know how much Elladan has endured just to get you to this point"

"Endured? This point? You speak in riddles my Lord. I know not of what you speak"

I said tartly.

"You shall not use that tone with me! You were killed near the northern boarder of Imladris!"

Manwe snapped.

"Killed? I knew I was taken, but not killed. It seemed like an endless sleep"

I whispered.

"He vowed that he would find you either in our world or hers. He found your soul living within this girl-woman. He was preparing to bind with her, he does not love this girl as much as he thinks. It is only you whom he will ever love, no other one. He will do any thing to get you back. Can't you see that!"

Varda said.

I stood blankly, I loved Elladan, yes. But he never told me, what was I to think? To feel? When he called me nothing but a whore, was that all I was to him? Just a common, lose, whore that he could bed and expect me to just fall at his feet with the mere click of his fingers. And yet here was the Lady of the stars, the she-elf who can see all of Middle Earth, the Lady who could hear all prayers, telling me that the one whom I love really loves me. And still he never told me himself.

"What will happen now?"

I questioned.

"That is up to you, we will give you the choice to either go back to that day when Ranion asked you to the feast and set things straight, or we can let Rebecca here enter middle Earth and take what could be your place as Elladan's wife and you can go to the halls of your fore Mothers and rest in peace."

Varda said.

"What would happen to Rebecca if I decide to go back to that day?"

"Rebecca will go back to the day two years ago when she first met Elladan, she will not remember anything. But if you do choose that path then as soon as you become Elladan's wife you will forget this ever happened."

Manwe stated.

I looked from Manwe, to Rebecca, to Varda. This girl was probably some love sick adolescent who didn't have any knowledge of any world.

If I'm fated to be here now in the Lord and Ladies presence then obviously I'm destined to go back home.

But it still didn't stop the hurt that I felt, but the thought of being wife to Elladan put a smile on my face. The children that we could have-

"Would Elladan remember anything about Rebecca?"

"No he would not, only you would know the truth up until you and he become one with each other."

Manwe said.

"I have made my decision, I wish to go back to that day"

Varda nodded her head and raised her arm into the air. Bringing it down slowly, I could feel a breeze flowing through my hair. I closed my eyes.

I woke up lying in my bed.

Ah it feels good to be home.

I stretched out on my bed like a cat.

I love this bed it's great to get a good sprawl on.

I sat up and looked around my room. The bed was placed under the window, I love to feel the fresh morning breeze on my face and hear the first bird song. My vanity was placed on the far wall, my nightstand stood beside the bed with a pitcher of water on it, along with a small painting of Elladan and me. My chest of draws stood at the bottom of my bed.

I stood up gracefully from my bed and went over to the sink in the corner. After washing myself with the Elanor soap that Elladan got me from Lothorien, I walked over to my chest of draws and instead of pulling out a gown, I pulled out a shift that was a flimsy fabric, but soft to touch. I pulled it over my head and looked myself in the full length mirror. The shift was more of a soft blue veil over my body, it was more seductive and alluring than just my own bare flesh. I let down my hair so it fell in soft tendrils around my shoulders.

The shift was tied with soft ribbons at the waist on each side, it was sleeveless, from the waist down it had nothing to hold it together, there were slits going up both sides showing my long, slender limbs. I walked over to my door where I pulled on my winter cloak. It covered my whole body, so I didn't have to worry about people seeing me. I put on my boots and headed over to the archery field.

There I saw Elladan practising. We were the only ones there. I walked over to him hoping that he didn't acknowledge my presence, but he did and turned around with a smile on his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my lady so early this morning?"

Elladan questioned.

I went over to him. He put down his bow and his arms snaked around my waist. He pulled me to him and kissed me sweetly and gently on the mouth. I felt his tongue play with my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to allow him better access. I pulled myself up to him so our bodies held no space between them.

Elladan held me tighter while he deepened the kiss. I felt his hands find their way in through the cloak.

Good this is where I wanted him to go.

I heard him gasp in surprise at his finding, he pulled back and looked at me. I felt his hands open up the cloak to get a better view. I blushed under his gaze I felt the virgin again. Though Elladan has seen me naked many times, when I looked into his eyes there was something there that I hadn't seen in a long time. It was new, it was fresh. It was the looks that he used to give me when we were just in the early stages of courting.

He pulled me even closer to him so I could feel his arousal against my hips.

"Sweet Varda"

Elladan gasped. He looked around and taking my hand he pulled me along with him. I knew where we were going… to his bed chambers.

As soon as we got into the room he locked the door so no one could get in, he then swung around to face me. He grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall.

I looked at him and saw lust and love.

"Tiriel, I love you!" he said hoarsely "and…"

It was coming. He was going to ask me.

"And… I love you… I want you to be my wife, will you bound with me?"

"Yes"

I whispered. He smiled. I smiled back.

He took my hand and led me over to the bed. I have never felt so nervous. I felt like it was my first time again. This was going to be special, it was our union, mine and his and no one can ruin it for us, not even Ranion. Elladan pulled me into his arms and I felt him take the cloak off. It slid to the floor in a puddle around my feet. Elladan looked amused at my boots, he pushed me back so I sat on the bed. He bent down and started to take them off. He then stared up at me. I looked down at him with trust, I felt myself flush with desire as he let his hands run up my smooth legs exposing creamy skin.

I looked into Elladan's eyes once more before I started to work at the buttons of his tunic. I opened them up until his muscled chest was exposed, I then pulled it off from him. He had already taken off his boots and was now standing in his breeches. He pushed me back gently against the bed. He came and lay on his side beside me. I looked at him and he began to gently kiss his way up the column of my neck nipping and biting softly , I moaned in pleasure. He then rolled on top of me pinning me to the bed, I began to undo his breeches and let him fall free I grasped him gently.

He gasped in a ragged breath; he then bucked into my hand. His face was pressed into my shoulder, I saw the pained expression of ecstasy on his beautiful face. He began to rock into my hand. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Not yet my love"

I said

"You are s-such-"

I placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. He took it into his mouth, I pulled it back he then lay on top of me. He began to untie the ribbons of my shirt, he pulled it away from me roughly while nudging my legs apart. He positioned himself between them, kissing me on the lips before making his way down to my breast and taking the nipple into his mouth. His left hand came up to give the other the same attention. I then felt him enter me swiftly. I clawed the sheets in pleasure and arched my back so my breast touched his bare chest. Skin on skin was heaven. He rocked fast into me and soon pleasure went through my every nerve, before I could come I gasped.

"I bind myself to you Elladan of Imladris"

"I bind myself to you too Tiriel of Imladris"

He said hoarsely.

With that I felt him shudder and clasp on top of me.

I looked at him. He pulled me to him and pulled the cover over us, we both fell asleep in each other arms.

I woke up to find myself in the arms of Elladan. I looked at his sleeping form, he looked as though he didn't have a care in the world. I was now his wife and he was my husband.

Nothing can come between us.

With this thought I then feel back asleep. This was to be the beginning of something great.


	9. Epilogue

Both Tiriel and Elladan remained in middle Earth until the end of the One Ring, they then like many other Elves to the journey to the Undying Lands of Valinor. They both had a older son and Twin daughters, the children were young Elves at the time of crossing.

Rebecca finally found out about life; she went to collage and university to study to become a social worker. She went one time to visit her brother, she met and fell love with her brothers fellow Sailor. His name was Elliot Smith, they both had a baby girl. Rebecca goes to visit her mom and when she does she always goes up into her room and stare at the tree for long periods of time and feels as though something is missing in her life and is connected with the tree.

Though she will never know what we know. Or will she?

With special Thanx to all of these lovely people:

Loveroflegolas: Thank you to you first of all, you have been one of my loyal reviewers and I do acknowledge you all I always looked forward to your review.

Aranel3: Thanx for your positive reviews you along with many other reviewers are my most important and always looked forward to your reviews. I write because of people like you! Xxx

Lady Death Cat: Thank you for the reviews I really appreciated them! They made me carry on writing this story in the first place.

aemorin ): Hey guess what? I finished the story I just hope that it made you want to read on even more though I only did one more chapter and this Epilogue. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thanx

Anonymous: where ever you are out there, I salute you Thank you.

angelbelle-ariana: I'm glad that you like my story, Thank you for reading xxx

Uh…: Who ever you are. Thank you.

alibi girl: Thank you, loved your reviews, I hope that you feel nice inside when I mention you J

Dreamer of Myst: Thanx so much for your feed back I love reviews that tell me where I go wrong, my Grammar was horrible, I do now have a Beta reader and I still do feel terrible for what I did to you.

Celtic Fairy: Thank you for your review I enjoyed reading it! J

angel quistis: Thank you for your review I'm really glad that you enjoyed it.

moonshine44: No you have never read one like this before, I will start up a revolution with this type of story! Lol thanx so much for your review.

Saeleth Tinúviel ): I think you can stop begging now, it's over (wipes tear from eye) I loved your review thank you.

Crecy: Thank you for your review I really loved to hear from you xxx

Lady-Fuchsia: Thank you for your reviews, I loved to here from you. I'm sorry I didn't get Elladan to charm the arse off of her! But it still worked out ok, didn't it?

Arda-Thinlaithiel: oh I love you I love you! Ok I won't get carried away lol thanx a bunches for your review it was great to here from you.

Goldfire: I updated and now it's finished L thank you for your review.

Joy4eva: thank you for your review it was fun to here form you!J

angel quistis: Thank you! You must be such a nice person, you don't think about yourself much do you? I bet you think of other people before yourself don't you? Even if they are fictional people.

Amy: talented author? Are you having a joke lol, but that I your opinion so I am not going to abuse it, it's my Beta that makes me look good honey. Thanks for your review.

Twisted Illions: oh you just new where they were going lol, thanx for the feed back.

I am so sad to finish this story, but i needed to just incase i got board of it and couldn't be bothered to finish it, i want to thank you all i have written personal thank you's above and if i missed you send me an email and i will add you to the list but thanx all the same i enjoyed the feed back, please feel welcome to Review _What is Fugly? _i would love to here from you for that.

Thank you all for reviewing hugs and kisses.

Beth xx she loves you all.


End file.
